


Bottled Up

by foolish_memelord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Person Chara, Nonbinary Frisk, Pacifist Route, Toriel and Asgore are reffered to as Mom and Dad, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_memelord/pseuds/foolish_memelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Fic, small thing on how Chara felt during the war, and how they felt after seeing Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

Memories, memories of them, of Dad, and Mom, and Asriel. They were important to me, they cared about me.

Then the war happened.

It was terrible, I wanted to help but.

"It is not safe, go to your room, my child."

"The only way you can stay safe is by staying here."

I tried to argue, but the wouldn't change their mind, so one day, during the war. I snuck out.

I wanted to help.

They wouldn't let me...

And then it happened, that terrible moment.

I was shot.

Mom and Dad didn't know how it happened, neither did Asriel, and then he picked me up, and took me outside, Asriel took me to where I was born, and set me down in a bed of golden flowers, and the humans..

The humans threw stones at him.

They HIT MY BROTHER...

All he did was let it happen, and he died..

They killed my brother...

Mom and Dad lost both of us..

Because of me...

All the anger..

I was mad at the humans, I was mad at myself, I was made at everyone.

The anger was all bottled up inside...

But...

Then they came..

The human, I think there name was Frisk?

I saw something in their face, they had no intentions of hurting.

They didn't hurt anyone.

And I guess, seeing them be so nice to everyone.

It reminded me of me.

Before the war, when Mom and Dad and Asriel and I would sit by the fire.

And eat pie.

And tell stories.

And then I knew that Frisk could do it.

I knew Frisk could save everyone.

I was DETERMINED that they could.


End file.
